Luz de luna
by Arito-chan
Summary: .:Of Green Day:.  Gloria no es tan fuerte como Christian cree, pero sólo por él fingirá que sí.  "Está enferma, ambos lo están, los jodidos sentimientos los vuelven mierda y los hacen elevarse para después caer." .:Christian x Gloria:.


**N/a:**Oh, Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a publicar esto. Tengo miedo de hacerlo, me da un pavor horrendo que lo lean y no les guste y me digan que así no son ni Gloria ni Christian. Así que en mi defensa, les señalo que así es como yo los veo, esto es lo que me transmite su historia.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, ambos salieron de la increíble cabeza de Billie Joe Armstrong y son mostrados a nosotros gracias a Green Day (¡y gracias a ellos por existir!).

* * *

**Luz de luna. **

_**By: **__Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

**L**lorar es bueno, de vez en cuando hace bien. Permite desahogar ese ardor de tu pecho que perdura y perdura hasta que lloras y se va como por diez minutos… Y luego vuelve otra vez. Pero llorar está bien, es humano, y por momentos es tranquilizante saber que sigues siendo humana. Las consecuencias de llorar es que rememoras muchos recuerdos, malditos recuerdos que hacen que llores más, y gimas y gimotees como una patética descerebrada. También está el posible hecho de ser descubierta, que te hace sentir aún más imbécil; y aunque puede que eso cause que dejes de llorar, también puede hacerte llorar aún más, y chillar y pedir un hombro en el que apoyarte.

Gloria odia llorar. Lo odia y lo ama. Es un sentimiento contradictorio que la hace enfurecerse consigo misma. La hace sentir débil. Y ella no puede ser débil, o por lo menos no debe mostrarse así, porque es su pilar, el de él, de Christian. Y al igual que con los lloriqueos, también lo ama y lo odia, ya que él provoca que ella se desoriente, se muestre y en muchas ocasiones se esconda.

Christian suele llorar mucho, a solas en el baño, y ella a veces lo acompaña, se mantiene a su lado mirándolo en silencio mientras se fuma un cigarrillo y finge una maldita actitud desinteresada. Él llora porque odia al mundo, se odia a sí mismo—su infierno. Pero la tiene a ella, y en esos momentos de amargura, cuando esconde la cara en sus brazos ella puede oír el casi inaudible sollozo que repite «Gloria, mi Gloria…» una y otra vez hasta que por fin calla y se limpia las lágrimas, luego se levanta del suelo, y todavía aún con los ojos rojos se acerca hasta ella y se abrazan en silencio por minutos que parecen horas.

A veces también cree llorar junto a él, pero es simplemente el dolor en su pecho que pica en sus ojos y la obliga a esconder la cara en su cuello, entonces se muerde la lengua y se jura no botar ni una sola lágrima delante de él. Porque se lo dijo una vez: «Eres la luz de luna de mi vida», así que sería una decepción descubrir que en realidad ella está tan rota como él, y si cabe, aún más apagada. Christian la ama, sí, pero ha llegado a pensar que su propio dolor le ciega tanto como para notar sus sentimientos, para reparar en que ella _también_ es humana, y que le duele, todo le duele y le hiere y le está matando lentamente.

Aún así él la ama, ella lo ama, y son felices, a su manera pero lo son—al menos ella lo es; el conformismo a veces es lo mejor.

«¡Voy a quemar esta maldita ciudad y a joder a todos esos imbéciles llenos de mentiras!», suele decirle en sus momentos más vivaces, algo colocado y exaltado. Odia al mundo y a la insulsa era en la que vivimos. «Gloria, no te dejes convencer por los charlatanes», le susurra en el oído por las noches, cuando ella se deja caer en su regazo mientras él le acaricia el cabello hasta que cae dormida. Gloria en ocasiones no entiende qué pasa por su cabeza, a veces le asusta, y de una manera enfermiza eso sólo hace que le ame con más intensidad todavía.

Está enferma, ambos lo están, los jodidos sentimientos los vuelven mierda y los hacen elevarse para después caer. Caer, caer, caer y caer. Y lastima mucho, pero no pueden evitarlo porque sólo así se complementan y sienten el fantasma de la felicidad rozarles por un mísero instante.

«Tengo miedo, Christian», admitió una vez, cuando la desesperación la acogió en su abrazo, pero nunca le aclaró si tenía miedo de perderlo a él o de perderse a sí misma.

Christian sabe que Gloria sufre, sólo que no lo demuestra, pero siente su dolor cuando ella lo abraza de improvisto, le besa y muerde su labio con fiereza, o cuando se levanta en la madrugada por culpa de las pesadillas que lo acosan regularmente—no lo dejan vivir, le hacen confundirse de su molesta realidad—y al acercarse al baño puede oír sus sollozos y se la imagina tal cual como él, arrodillada y escondiendo el rostro del mundo. Sabe que miente la mayoría de veces que dice estar bien, pero prefiere engañarse convenciéndose que ella aún conserva más esperanza, más luz que él mismo. Tal vez simplemente le cuesta aceptarlo, ella es su gloria, la gloria que todos necesitan para poder seguir adelante. Gloria. Tan correcta e incorrecta a la vez, y probablemente porque sabe que ella debería estar prohibida para él—a su lado sólo conseguirá romperse más y más y corromperse gracias al jodido mundo moderno—es que no quiere que se aleje y que lo abandone nunca. Ella solo es una pequeña chica, una fugitiva que finge ser fuerte, sólo para sentir que es correcta para él, pero la realidad es que nadie es correcto para ella, porque ella es luz de luna, inalcanzable, y como la propia luna, siempre está distante, tan distante que las mismas estrellas le rodean pero nunca le tocan.

No son merecedoras de ella. Nada ni nadie lo es. Mucho menos él.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y por **si les quedó una duda, sí, amo hasta la muerte a Green Day *3*

Me gustaría leer sus comentarios, aunque no sé si alguien lo lea alguna vez, pero si ya estás aquí y estás leyendo esto, ¡comenta, por favor! :)


End file.
